


Do You Ever Hear Me Calling? ('cause Every night I'm Talking To The Moon)

by libratology



Series: Mystery of Love [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, British English, Edward Drummond Lives, Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget Smut, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, after 2x07, but they're still in Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libratology/pseuds/libratology
Summary: After their kiss in Scotland, Alfred and Drummond spend their last night at the Highlands together. It started out well, but then Edward got lost inside of Alfred's eyes, and everything went to a whole other level.(Basically, they have sex.)
Relationships: Edward Drummond & Alfred Paget, Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget
Series: Mystery of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Do You Ever Hear Me Calling? ('cause Every night I'm Talking To The Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! English is not my first language, and because of that, this oneshot may have various mistakes. I hope that if you eventually find them, to warn me so that I can learn and correct this!  
> Have a nice reading :)

Lord Alfred stared at his window, looking to the beautiful view he had of the sunset. His white shirt was falling from his shoulder, and his trousers were thrown to the floor moments before this. He had a small smile on his face, for he had kissed Edward Drummond, his new-found passion. It was rather... uncommon, to love another man, but how could he help himself?, Edward was majestic, with his soft brown curls and amber eyes. His hands, that touched him so well, and his lips, to which Alfred was now addicted. In fact, he was addicted to all of Drummond, but he denied himself this. He kept thinking about their evening until someone knocked on the door. He thought it was a maid, for some reason, but when he heard his sweet voice, his heart could not help but rejoice.

"ㅡLord Alfred, are you in there? I must speak to you... It's rather urgent." - Drummond said, and in the next second, all he saw was Alfred Paget's blonde hair and blue eyes, blue sky like eyes. Those two pearls who shined at him.  
ㅡHello. - he said, in a short breath, and they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Alfred stepped away, for that Edward could walk in the room. ㅡWhat is the urgent matter, Drummond? - he asked, closing the door behind him, and it was then that Edward noticed. He saw the pale skin of his lover, his collarbone prominent from the rest of his structure. The shirt, gently tossed to the side, made him look like he was a fine piece of art. ㅡYou look rather smart this evening, m'Lord. - he said, a shy smile creeping to his soft lips while making Alfred laugh softly, which he had never done before. It only made Edward's heart speed in his chest, but he tried to appear normal.

ㅡWell, I think I look unkempt. - Alfred then proceeded to hide his skin from Drummond, and looked for something to cover himself, only to be stoped by the tender touch of Edward. ㅡIs something bothering you, Drummond? You do look... Strange, if I may say so. - Drummond's hand escaped from the blonde's embrace, and he shrugged, sighing a little bit.  
ㅡI came here because I found myself thinking about our... Evening. And I could not seem to take it out of my mind,- he started, a little bit flustered. ㅡfor I feel the need for it to happen again. - he waited for a reaction from Alfred. Something explosive, maybe. Or disgust. But he looked shocked, perhaps; Edward couldn't tell. That was, until he felt Alfred's hands surrounding his neck, and making him blush violently.  
ㅡWell, you're in luck. I could not take it out of my mind either. - he smiled widely, and left a chaste kiss in his lips.

 _Oh, wow._  
Kissing Alfred felt just like it did the first time: unreal; like it was meant to be. He could not help but kiss him again, this time without any fear. The world was just him and Alfred, and that was everything he ever dreamt of. Edward felt the jubilation within his whole soul, and he knew Alfred felt it too because one must not be in love alone. He knew Alfred loved him. Why would he kiss him if he did not?  
ㅡNow, how did you learn to kiss this skilfully?, was it with another boy, Mr Drummond? - asked Alfred, in a playful mood, with a slight smile on his rose lips. ㅡI do not believe this is your first time kissing.  
Drummond laughed slightly, and denied with his head, making his locks fall next to his eyes. ㅡI did kiss a lady-friend, years ago. But I can not even recall her name; certainly because kissing you must have wiped all of my memories. - Alfred sat on his bed, and pulled Edward with him, with a joy he had never seen before today. ㅡYou appear to be in quite a playful mood. Shall I kiss you more often, then?, as it is a pleasure seeing you like this. - Alfred rolled his eyes, but went over to Edward, kissing his lips again, and fixating his right hand on his hair.  
The moonlight started to appear, and it reflected on Alfred's pale skin, which led rather erotic thoughts to Edward's mind; he could not help himself, for the vision of making love with Alfred in the night must be quite... interesting, to say the least. His hands went to his hair, and he just took a moment to observe the hair fall back to its place, through his fingers. Edward took a moment to take his jacket off, and his necktie as well, leaving them in a velvet chair in the corner of the room. ㅡWhat are you doing, Edward? - he then asked, when he saw his lover take off his shoes, and making his way back to the bed. Watching Drummond like this, Alfred thought it was possible to fall in love again. With the light that shined from the moon directly intercepting into Drummond's body, he felt so... flawless, so perfect.  
ㅡI want to make love to you, Alfred. - he replied, in a lower tone, which made Alfred shiver completely. His blood ran through his rosed cheeks, making them take a scarlet-like tone, and a slight gasp leaving his mouth. ㅡI know it may be inappropriate, but I can not contain myself from saying these sinful things to you. - Alfred got up and secured Drummond by his shoulders.  
ㅡWhy, do you make me wait, Edward? I do feel the same need as you. I need to touch you, to kiss you, to be yours, and I need you to be mine as well. - this was the equivalent to an 'I love you', which none of them could bring themselves to say. Maybe because that would make their arrangement definitive, and none of them wanted to make this a real struggle. Or maybe they were just not ready to take upon the responsibility of loving, as it is challenging to do so. Who knows, maybe tomorrow they'll say it? Just not today.

ㅡWell then, let me make you mine. And I'll trust you to make me yours, too. - he said, engulfing to a kiss right next to it. But this kiss wasn't like the others; this one felt savage, it felt so sinful and so full of lust and love, love that they would pretend to not exist. ㅡYou taste like heaven, my love. - Drummond said, his lips next to his, and he could feel a little smile on the other's lips. He kisses him again, and made him sit on the bed, with a hand behind his neck, making him lay down, while Drummond crept upon him. ㅡCould you, by any chance, be an angel? For one could not be prettier than you. - he whispered and smiled at the sight of Alfred's rosy cheeks. One of his hands went to his hair, passing his fingers through the small and delicate threads of hair.  
ㅡIf you continue to compliment me, Edward, I might explode from affection. Would you want that, my love? - the blonde teased, and he earned a chuckle in return. ㅡNow, hush, and undress me. - he bit his lip, as he felt Drummond's hands moving through the lines of his body, stopping at the waistband of his undergarments, and starting to undress him.  
ㅡI would have never imagined you could have such a domineering mood, Alfred. It suits you, indeed. - the joke made them both laugh, and in that exact moment, the waistband of his undergarments was pushed away from him, making Alfred gasp, while blushing even more. ㅡYou look so sinful, Alfred. I could never resist you. - his hands palmed his lover's thighs, and Alfred could only whimper slightly, with his mouth covered by his trembling hand, and eyes closed, in pure ecstasy. ㅡA literal angel, could it not be?, with golden hair, and the heaven presenting in your eyes; ivory skin, tainted in light scarlet, like a painting. - he kissed Alfred's neck, making him shiver, while whispering sweet words to him. ㅡHow I wish we could have done this sooner... - Drummond sighed, and held the hem of Alfred's shirt, pulling it down, to show his collarbones. He looked so good, with the moonlight shining onto him. He carefully passed his fingers through the prominent bone, and bit the place gently. Edward could hear Alfred breathing upon him, the air leaving his lungs being possibly poisonous to him. He led his hand to the other's sex, dragging it through his white thighs, feeling the little hairs he had in there, before touching him in his most sensible place; the moan he left out of his mouth is an absolute pleasure to him.  
-Oh, dear Edward, you shall not wait. Pleasure me, would you? - he asked, with a raspy voice, making his lover shiver at his tone. Drummond kept touching him, and all he could see in Alfred was his flawless face, glowing with moonlight and ecstasy, while he pleasured him. It was as if he was watching the sky, heaven, right in front of him. -Yes, just like that. You touch me so well... - he breathed, while making eye contact with Drummond. His golden hair fell gracefully to the sides of his face, and his eyes were making an effort not to close themselves. Edward touched his cheeks, lovingly, and kissed them with the same sentiment. Then, he kissed him on the lips, hungrily, until they were swollen with desire and the red colour. He then proceeded to undress himself quickly, stumbling on his feet while doing it, and making Alfred laugh slightly, while he took his shirt off. When they were both naked, illuminated by the sheer light of the moon, they fell onto the bed, Drummond in top of Alfred, and they kissed again, desperately - they craved one another. While they were kissing, Alfred's hands moved to touch Edward in his cock, making the latter moan against his lips, while squirming on top of him, his curls moving when he did it. 

They kept kissing and touching, making small sounds so that they wouldn't be caught, and trying to control themselves.  
-Do you have oil? - Drummond asked, against his lips, but he then swallowed hard when the latter denied. -Then this will probably hurt, my love. - Alfred nodded, he knew that it would. But how could he not want it?, he'd craved Edward since the day he laid eyes on him. -I will try to be gentle. - he smiled slightly, and he then took two of his fingers to his mouth, sucking them while looking at his lover in the eyes. The blue made him go insane. He traced his fingers from his mouth to Alfred's perineum, mixing the saliva with the pre-come coming from the tip, and then he put his fingers inside him, making the man moan terribly loud, only sounding lower because of the sheet he used to bit while Drummond moved inside of him. His fingers scissored him, and pressured that sweet spot, that made him see stars he thought lost forever inside of himself; Shakespeare would be jealous of the poetry that moment with Edward had made. -You look endearing, Alfred. - he said, kissing him in the lips again, breathing softly through his half-opened mouth. Alfred had lost the count of how many times they've already kissed that night, lips so swollen that it would be seen for the days to come.  
But then, Edward's fingers left him. He gasped, frowning at the feeling of being disconnected from the person he fancied so much. -Do not dare to leave me, Mr Drummond. - he said, playfully, and pulled Drummond with his hands, face centimetres away from his. -For I will make you come right back to my arms. - they smiled at each other, lips dragging, slowing down the savage pace they've both maintained until that moment. -Every time. - he added and smiled, even more, when Edward did the same.  
-Every time. - he repeated, and then Alfred felt it. He felt fireworks exploding inside of him, flowers blooming in his heart and lips, and the taste of midsummer evenings, bittersweet in his tongue. Edward looked at him with bliss, and they smiled and each other. They were connected, again, and this time it would last forever. Alfred moaned, against Edwards chest, and carved his hands on his broad shoulders, breathing heavily. -You feel as sinful as you look, Alfred. - he said, kissing him on the jaw, and then moving to his lips. -Please, look at me, we shall look at each other's eyes while we make love. - and he did.

They passed the night looking at each other, loving and kissing. Edward felt amazed that he did not fell inside the deep of Alfred's eyes.

When they stopped, the twilight already made its way into the sky. Edward was dressing himself, while Alfred looked at him, lying on his bed.  
-You look exquisite, my dear. - he said, watching the untamed locks of his hair coming to all directions, while the blush on his cheeks made him look like a small child. Drummond finished putting on his shoes, and bent over the bed, kissing his lover goodbye.  
-I will see you after breakfast, Alfred, and miss you until then, for I can't forget our night. - Alfred caressed his curls, and kissed him again, and again, until he heard felt the urge to stop to take a breath. Edward got out of his embrace, and his hand touched the door handle, while still looking at him. -Good day, Lord Alfred. - and then, he was left to his thoughts. His hands touched the bed where he lied with him moments before, and he sighed deeply, feeling his heart speeding in the process. Alfred knew what love was, and he knew he loved Edward.  
But there was no need to say it, as it was unnecessary to worry his poor lover with feelings, but he knew he felt the same. And if they did confess to one another, it would make everything real, and Alfred feared that.  
He feared a reality where he could not hold Drummonds hand in public, nor take him for a walk. He feared the judgement of his own love. The only thing he craved for, at this moment, was Drummond. And he had him, and has long as he did, he could be happy.

_« Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.» _


End file.
